


71 137 37 137 37 151 - I

by Karma77



Series: 71 137 37 137 37 151 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Original Character(s), Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma77/pseuds/Karma77
Summary: The first part of a series of short stories detailing the interactions between a researcher, and a curious, dubiously intelligent insectoid from another world.
Series: 71 137 37 137 37 151 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084529





	71 137 37 137 37 151 - I

Adrian crept low to the cavern floor. Cautious he peered through the dark, running his hand up against the rocky wall that he was hugging. There were creatures in this cave, many aggressive though none too threatening. He wasn't afraid of some agitated wild animals; he was afraid of people. The cave was off the beaten path, not leading to anywhere and long since scoured of anything useful. There was no reason to wander in such a dark place, let alone study each wall for a small, out of place switch. Even so, he was always paranoid some hapless idiot would stumble across it while hunting for... something. As the switch flipped under Adrian's fingers, the false wall beside him slid open, and he crept backwards inside.

The door slid quietly behind him, it's stark white back much contrasting it's rocky front. It matched what was inside though; Adrian flipped the lights on, raising his arm above his forehead as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was dim but anything was brighter than the cave outside. The room was quite small, about the height of a closet and only a few times as wide as one. Adrian idly rubbed a scrape on his knee; the clinical white walls and flooring was a bit drab, but he'd welcome it over that rocky cave any day. Despite it's clean construction, it was messy. Dozens of long cables connected from wall to wall, laying on the floor besides other assorted junk. Adrian stepped by them without a thought, throwing his body onto a chair and flipping on the monitor that sat before it. He'd left it running while he was away. The results were processed...

Adrian slung an arm over the back of his chair. His brows furrowed and the corner of his lip pulled up in bewilderment at the computer screen before him. Just a few weeks ago he'd never readings like this, but now he was almost used to them. Higher and lower results, yes - though this specimen's readings were exceptionally high indeed, scraping some of the highest he'd heard of. But none were so oddly specific and unbalanced. A low 37 in one area jumping to an incredible 151 in an adjacent. Normally graphing out such readings would create a fairly stable reconstruction of the subject and what they were capable of. These, however, created a muddled and distinctly 'jagged' rollercoaster - if characters on a screen could be described as such. This was the ninth time Adrian had run these tests. Every time, he'd gotten these results.

He flipped through a sheaf of papers, resting on the table otherwise dominated by his computer. He'd checked and rigorously rechecked his math and his technology. He'd found no issues on any of his laboratory's hardware. There was no way it was some unique bug local to this specimen. The readings were right. They had to be. Adrian knew what that meant. He sighed and finally let his doubts go, lifting himself from his chair. He picked up a small bag he'd left beside his computer, opening it and looking inside. A few small, bright pink, marble like candies rolled around inside of it. Adrian walked up to the wall to the left of the entrance, flipping yet another switch. The wall slid aside revealing a hallway, going deeper into the cave's walls. He approached a metal door near the end of the hallway and pushed it open.

Adrian sat before a glass panel, looking a few feet down to the floor of the chamber beyond. Tough as the glass was he made sure to keep the viewing area out of reach of... it. Her. Sitting down below on the floor, with her forelegs tucked beneath her thighs and upper body supported by a single arm, was the thing Adrian had been studying. And what a sight it was! She was tall and incredibly lank, humanoid in shape but very exaggerated in proportion. Though she was sitting, her extreme height was apparent. She was reminiscent of a stick bug, with extremely long and thin limbs. Her three foot legs made up almost half her height, and her arms similarly rested around her knees, the latter about two feet. Her joints - Golden, marble like things reminiscent of jewelry - were the thickest point of her limbs, though were still slight.

Several spines sprouted from the back of her head, from which a winglike, transparent veil draped down her body. Two ribbonlike antennae curled from near the front of her head. They were several feet long and twitched now and then. Her torso was draped by five large discs, similar to spinning tops, looking very much like an exotic dress. The top most disc covered her shoulders, her arms extended out from beneath it. Similarly, the disc that draped her hips resembled a skirt covering her wiry legs. She lacked proper hands and feet, instead with long, dextrous appendages similar to an insect's claws. Adrian had anatomically designated them as fingers and toes, but hesitantly. Most of her body was an alabaster white, sans her golden 'fingers', 'toes', joints, and those long lashed purple eyes. Though most of her body was alien, her eyes were perfectly human.

The metal door slid shut, electronically locking behind Adrian as he stepped into the chamber. He descended the metal stairway to the chamber floor, cautiously gazing at the creature in it's center. Her purple eyes looked over in turn and her long lashes gave a flourish. Other than that though, she seemed docile. That was good. Adrian knew what she could do. Still, he wasn't deterred. He made it to the base of the staircase, his boots resting with a 'thud' that sounded far louder than it ought to have. He reached down under his coat and fiddled with a bag at his belt. Stepping forward, he held one of those pink, marble like candies between his fingers and thumb. The creature looked at him though she didn't move. He'd done some preparation with her. He'd approached her, learned her boundaries, and tried to adjust her to his presence. More than once he had to retreat at the agitated flutter of her body draping wings, but those times had gotten less and less common.

He was ready to try it.

"Feh-row-mow-sah" Adrian carefully announciated. This earned a flutter of the creature's lashes. "That's what they called you. You know? 'Pheromosa'. You're an all new species. Exotic. Otherworldly. Strange..." He extended out his hand. He rested it, only about a foot from the creature's face. With its speed, he wouldn't be able to move to a safe distance before it took his hand off, should it desire to do so. He wouldn't even be close. He'd seen what she could do. "... Beautiful. Lissome. Elegant."

Pheromosa cast her eyes down to Adrian's hand. Slowly and deliberately she lowered her face towards it, her small mouth opening. She hovered above his hand for a moment, allowing Adrian to feel her hot, dry breath on his hand. Unceremoniously, she closed her mouth around the candy, easily slipping it out from his fingers. She then moved her head back and continued giving Adrian a puzzled glance as if nothing had happened. Uh... did... Did it work? She didn't... seem to bite it. Adrian didn't even know if she had teeth... did she swallow it whole? With a neck like hers, surely he would've seen it. Was she holding it in her mouth? Did it-

Pheromosa's eyes narrowed and then shut tightly. Her head tilted back and split the veil her wings formed, so that they instead crossed around her waist. Her antennae gave a few twitches and the corner of her mouth curled. Her forearms lifted up, her 'fingers' limp before her form. Her head pulled back, causing her chest to thrust forward and her back to arch. She quickly moved herself back into place, only for her head to pull back again, more forcefully this time. Her forearms lifted up, her 'fingers' limp before her form. One final forceful pull of her skull, before she threw her head forward and - 'Tyew!'

She sneezed daintily. The feminine creature shook her head, one of her arms reaching up to brush her antennae aside. She exhaled, a small plume of transparent, purple/pink mist coming from her mouth. It dissipated as quickly as it had formed. Adrian was on his back foot, one of his forearms raised as if to guard his chest, giving the bug a wide eyed glance. Pheromosa's eyes closed, and she smiled, tilting her head cheerfully. Adrian responded with a careful grin. He'd never seen her give any emotion other than curiosity or disinterest. Despite her size and alien proportions she could be very cute - when she wanted to be. This reinforced Adrian's confidence. He got daring.

His hand stretched out, open palmed, and went to cup the side of the insect girl's face. They'd never touched before, besides the brushes of her mouth against the fingers that held the candy she'd just eaten. They'd never been this close before, come to think of it. Adrian hadn't forgotten that she could easily cause grave harm to him on a whim; but he was willing to go forward. She'd positively reacted before after all. As his hand approached her, her eyes opened and her cheerful expression faded. Replacing it, a curious pout and a watchful, narrow eyed gaze. Adrian was undeterred and further moved his hand. He aimed to brush the side of her head just below her eye.

Pheromosa's eyes drifted shut as she moved her head forward. She rubbed her cheek up against Adrian's hand, occasionally moving down to nuzzle the side of her forehead against his palm. Adrian swallowed deeply in response to her first movements but quickly adjusted. Was she... trying to make him *pet* her? It seemed so. Though she was silent and emotionally detached as ever, her movements were definitely affectionate. Adrian lowered himself to his knees and continued to stroke her. Pheromosa continued to lean into his touch for a while though eventually moved her head away. Her arms lifted to her chest and her eyelids drooped, giving Adrian a lazy half-smile. Adrian gave an apprehensive smile, furrowing his brows. He reached into his satchel, pulling out yet another candy and balancing it between his fingers.

"... Want another one?"

**Author's Note:**

> While I was hoping to get all parts done before 2021, the final part required more time to be of appropriate quality. Instead I'll post some parts now, on new years eve.


End file.
